Gwendoline Yeo
| birth_place = Singapore | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress, musician, voice actress | yearsactive = 2001 – present | alias = | spouse = | children = | website = http://www.gwendolineyeo.com }} Gwendoline See-Hian Yeo ( ; born July 10, 1977) is an actress, musician and voice actress. Biography Early life Born in Singapore, Gwendoline is the niece of George Yeo, Singapore's Minister for Foreign Affairs. She moved to California as a teenager, graduating (with honors) from St. Ignatius College Preparatory in 1994. She received her BA from UCLA before the age of 20, graduating summa cum laude, Phi Beta Kappa as well as receiving a diploma in Classical Piano from the esteemed San Francisco Conservatory of Music. Her love of music led her to specialize in playing the traditional Chinese instrument, guzheng, which culminated in a one woman radio show on NPR-KCRW. It also included the debut of her first two zither/vocal tracks "Kiss My Grits" and "Lovers." Gwendoline was crowned Miss Chinatown USA in 1998-1999 which led her to hosting and commercials. From there, her television and film careers blossomed. Prior to her acting career, she was active in a variety of beauty pageants, winning the Miss Asian America Pageant in 1995 and the Miss Chinatown USA Pageant in 1998. Career She played Dr. Kelly Lee on General Hospital, until March 2006. Her first airdate was January 3, 2006. Originally involved in the Jax and Courtney baby story, she seems to be the only OBGYN practicing at General Hospital. Her past appearances include television series 24, JAG, NYPD Blue and The O.C.. Gwendoline guest starred in an episode of Hannah Montana and Chuck. Gwendoline guest starred as Xiao-Mei in a few episodes of "Desperate Housewives". She is the voice actress of Paine in Final Fantasy X-2 and Kingdom Hearts II. She also voices Lady Deathstrike in X-Men: Next Dimension, Mercy Graves in The Batman, Li-en in Zatch Bell!, and Lieutenant Keiko Tanaka in an episode of What's New, Scooby Doo?. She has appeared in the films Daughters of Joy, Night Skies, and The Perfect Girl. In the film Broken Trail, she played "Sun Foy" and was called "number three" by Robert Duvall's character. In 2007, she played Dr. Samantha Yep in The Jane Austen Book Club. She is sometimes confused with another voice actress, Gwendolyn Lau. Film roles Live action *''Perfect Girl'' as Perfect Girl *''A Day Without a Mexican'' as Newscaster *''Code'' as Nurse Kyra Chen *''The Magic of Ordinary Days'' as Rose *''Night Skies'' as June *''Dead Tone'' as Detective Anne Hastings *''The Jane Austen Book Club'' as Dr. Samantha Yep *''Vacancy 2: The First Cut'' as Bride *''Freshmyn'' as Li Yen Su *''I Do... I Did!'' as Dr. Wong *''Heathens and Thieves'' as Kun Hua Animation *''Hellboy: Sword of Storms'' as Kitsune *''The Invincible Iron Man'' as Li Mei Television roles Live action *''Grounded for Life'' as Linda *''The Random Years'' as Happy Dragon Hot Waitress *''Watching Ellie'' as Andrea Barlow *''The O.C.'' as Amy *''Judging Amy'' as Lisa Bart *''NYPD Blue'' as Ai Watanabe *''JAG'' as Lt. Chang *''24'' as Melissa Rabb *''General Hospital'' as Kelly Lee *''Broken Trail'' as Sun Foy aka #3 *''Hannah Montana'' as Bree Samuels *''Desperate Housewives'' as Xiao-Mei *''Standoff'' as Ratana Sadka *''The 1/2 Hour News Show'' *''Chuck'' as Mei-Ling Cho *''Eli Stone'' as Joanna Kim *''The Mentalist'' as Alexandra *''The Beast'' as Jennifer Ling Animation *''What's New, Scooby Doo?'' as Lt. Keiko Tanaka *''Higglytown Heroes'' as Dentist Hero *''Zatch Bell!'' as Li-en *''Kim Possible'' as Hoodie *''The Batman'' as Mercy Graves *''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' as Mom, Lulu *''Phineas and Ferb'' as Fifi *''Stitch!'' as Gramma (Obaa) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' as Domino, Master Mold, Mariko Yashida *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' as Bettie-Bot VJ, Nala Se, and Peppi Bow Video games roles *''X-Men: Next Dimension'' as Lady Deathstrike *''Onimusha Blade Warriors'' as Additional Voices *''Final Fantasy X-2'' as Paine *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge'' as Lady Deathstrike *''Seven Samurai 20XX'' as Cue *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II'' as Luvia Bloodmire *''Shellshock: Nam '67'' as Hooker #1 *''NARC'' as Civilian, Hooker *''God of War'' as Kratos' Wife Lysandra, Civilians *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles'' as Li-en *''Kingdom of Paradise'' as Li Yin, Suzuka Disciple *''Brave: The Search for Spirit Dancer'' as Maiden Rock, Villager *''Neopets: The Darkest Faerie'' as Spite *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury'' as Li-en *''Kingdom Hearts II'' as Paine *''Titan Quest'' as Additional Voices *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' as Additional Characters *''Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow'' as Trinidad *''Mass Effect'' as Sha'ira, Shiala, Additional Roles *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' as Rika Raja *''Mass Effect 2'' as Shiala, Captain Wasea, Additional Voices *''God of War III'' as Kratos' Wife Lysandra *''Uncharted 3'' as Rika Raja External links * Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:Singaporean immigrants to the United States Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Chinese descent Category:American actors of Asian descent Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni Category:Miss Asian America winners Category:American martial artists Category:Actors from California de:Gwendoline Yeo fr:Gwendoline Yeo ja:グウェンドリン・ヨー pl:Gwendoline Yeo pt:Gwendoline Yeo